Kagome The Supergirl
by Anime'sBlueMonster
Summary: After developing strange powers and learning about her real dad. Kagome leaves home to meet and bond with her dad - Clark Kent.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Young Justice.

Pairing: Kagome and Wally West

Chapter One:

Kagome sighed as she sat with her friends as they tried to figure out what had happened earlier that day. It had been three years since she was first dragged into the feudal era and a month since they defeated Naraku.

Sango and Miroku were now happily married. The wedding was magnificent, and Miroku only got slapped once. All of their friends, including Sesshomaru, was able to make it to the special occasion.

Kohaku, Kagura, Kanna, Hakudoshi, and the remaining band of seven, which consisted of Bankotsu, Jakotsu, Suikotsu, and Renkotsu; was now free. Kohaku traveled with Kilala exterminating demons; he visited Sango and Miroku now and then. Kagura was now mated to Sesshomaru and Kanna, and Hakudoshi was living with them in the western castle. They were able to find her in the future. Bankotsu, Jakotsu, Suikotsu, and Renkotsu were now immortal and resided in Kaede's village where they helped protect it from demons. Suikotsu could now control his alter ego thanks to Kaede.

After a long talk from Kagome, Koga realized that she did not love him the same way he loved her but as a brother. She, Ginta, and Hakkaku were happy when he had taken the news calmly. He was now mated to a pleased Ayame.

Thanks to Midoriko Kagome was given a chance to be able to live in the future but also still be able to visit the past whenever she wanted to so now she visited them every weekend and during the summer. They also figured out a way for everyone to be able to pass through the well.

Which leads us to now - Kagome, Shippo who now lived with Kagome after she adopted him as her son, Miroku, Sango, Inuyasha, Souta and future Koga, Sesshomaru, Kagura, Ayame, Bankotsu, Jakotsu, Suikotsu, and Renkotsu were sitting in the Higurashi living room discussing what happened while they waited for Kunlun, who Kagome called early after the incident, to come home from the grocery store so that she could explain to them what was happening. Kagome wondered why her mom sounded nervous but figured she would say everything when they saw her.

"Let's go over what we know so far," Miroku suggested. "So far Kagome has been developing superhero powers," Souta said with a grin, he was excited that one of his heroes could become a superhero.

"She can fly." He said. "She has the sight, hearing, strength, and smell of like a demon," Shippo said. "The wench can see through walls." Inuyasha piped in. "What I would do to have a power like that," Miroku said with a lecherous grin, which went ignored by everyone except for Sango who promptly hit him. "She can freeze things with her breath," Koga said.

"OOOH!" Souta exclaimed loudly, causing the humans to jump and the demons plus Kagome to wince at how loud he was. "What is it?" Kagome asked him as she rubbed her ears. "I finally remembered why all these powers sounded so familiar! Superman! He has all of those powers!" Souta said excitedly.

"Superman? How could I have the same powers as Superman?" Kagome wondered. "I can answer that," Kunlun said from the front door causing everyone to look at her. She ignored them all and walked over to Kagome. "Mama, what's happening to me?" Kagome asked her.

"It's time I told you about your dad, your real dad."


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Young Justice.

Chapter Two:

The room was silent as Kunlun made her way over to both Kagome and Souta. She could tell from the way they both were looking at her that they wanted answers which made her nervous. She didn't know how they were going to react to the news, but she hoped that it wasn't bad.

Kagome stared at her mom confused, up until now she had always believed that she and Souta shared the same dad. That the man that she had known as her dad was her dad. She remembered the day that they were told by an officer that he had died in a car crash caused by a drunken driver. Even though it happened years ago she could still hear the officers apologizing for their loss, the rain hitting the window, Souta wailing in the background, and her mother's sobbing as if it was yesterday.

As Kunlun sat across from her children, she glanced between both of them and took note of her tense and uneasy they both were. She could understand how they felt considering after all these years they were now learning that they were only half-siblings.

"It all happened 18 years ago. I was in America on a foreign exchange program at the time, it was three weeks into the program when I met your father Kagome, his name is Clark Kent. He was a sweet farmer's boy who instantly caught my heart. I was with him during the rest of the program, we were - intimate for a couple of times. A day before it was time for my flight I discovered that I was pregnant with you. After a day of thinking I decided not to tell him." She admitted to them.

It was quiet for a while as Kagome, and Souta soaked in the information before Kagome spoke up. "Why didn't you ever tell him?" She asked her. She could tell from the tone in her voice that her mother used to be genuinely in love with this Clark Kent. She glanced around the room at her friends and could see that they were as interested as she was in what her mom was going to say next.

"... Because throughout our relationship I came to the conclusion that he wasn't ready for a family. He had a job, his aging parents he needed to take care of, and a secret which I learned when you were one. I did not know he was Superman until that day. That day I had seen him on tv, in my heart I knew it was him, but I couldn't tell for sure for sure that was him until two days later when I witnessed you lifted the couch with one arm to get your toy from underneath it. After that, not knowing how to handle your new powers I had my father seal your powers away. I can only assume the spell finally wore off after all these years." Kunlun admitted to them while she played with her wedding ring something that didn't go unnoticed by Sesshomaru.

"Well," Souta spoke up for the first time since the conversation began successfully interrupting whatever it was Inuyasha was going to say. "Maybe you can finally tell him now. I mean he should know that he is a dad, right? And it would be good if Kaggie could get the hang of her powers. Do you have any way to contact him?" He asked her as he ignored Inuyasha's scowl that was being directed at him.

Kunlun thought about it before she quietly stood up and left the room. She was gone for a few minutes leaving a room full of confused humans, demons, a half demon, and a half Kryptonian teenager before she came back with a single sheet of paper that was folded in half.

"The day before I left, his mother gave me their home phone number. She told me to call her if I ever needed to talk, I don't think she knew I was pregnant but I think she knew that there was something that I was keeping from them." She told them before she took a deep breath and gave Kagome the piece of paper.

She smiled softly at Kagome before leaving the room to get some air and think. It was quiet for a while before Sango broke the silence. "Are you going to contact her?" She asked Kagome curiously. " I- I don't know. There's so much to take into count. What if they've changed since my mom knew them? What if they had gotten a new number? What if I have to move? What if they don't want me?" Kagome questioned them, the fear of these questions was apparent in her voice.

"Feh, you can't let what if questions hold you back wench otherwise you're going to live the rest of ya life wondering what could'a happened," Inuyasha told her. Kagome smiled softly at him. "Thank you, Inuyasha." She said softly before grabbing the house phone and dialed the number.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Young Justice.

Question

Chapter Three:

Listening to the phone ring was torture for Kagome, after the second ring she decided she couldn't go through with it and before she could hang up someone answered the phone. "Hello?" She heard a woman say in English.

"Hello um, is there a Clark Kent there?" She spoke in English, happy for the first time that Sesshomaru had forced her to learn English along with Spanish, French, and Chinese saying that as the heir to the latest Tashio company, none of his other kids wanted to be heir, that she should be multilingual.

"No he isn't home right now, but this is his mother Martha Clark speaking. I can leave a message for you." Martha offered. Kagome swallowed hard before she spoke. "My name is Kagome Higurashi, I'm Kunlun Higurashi's daughter and .." Before she could continue Martha interrupted her. "You're Clark's daughter, my granddaughter," Martha said, astonishment clear in her voice.

"I knew the day your mother left that something was different about her, but pregnant was far from my mind! Do you have powers like Clark? How fast can you get here? Why has it taken you so long to call?" Martha asked her excitedly.

"I do have powers like him, I don't know how fast I can get there, and I've just found out about him because... it's a long story." Kagome told her with a smile. "Well, whenever you can get here; hopefully, it's soon we'll be waiting," Martha told her before telling her the address to the farm and hung up.

"She wants to meet me," Kagome said with a wide smile before she frowned. "What should I do?" She asked them. "You're going to meet your family. You will accompany me on my private jet, and you will pack a week's worth of clothes, while I am in my meetings with an old acquaintance of mine you will be able to meet them. For now, we will get your powers under control as much as possible." Sesshomaru told her. Kagome smiled and hugged him tightly. "Thank you so much, Aniki!"

~ Next Day In Metropolis ~

Kagome sat next to Martha Kent in the kitchen laughing happily at the stories she told about Clark when he was as he was growing up as they drunk tea. She had been there for an hour now, and they were currently waiting for Clark, Johnathon was there earlier, but he had to leave.

At first, they were bonding and talking about Kagome growing up, but somewhere in the conversation, they started talking about Clark growing up. So far she's told her about the year he dressed up as a superhero for Halloween when he was a kid, a Christmas where he ran around the house with his underwear on his head as a toddler and more.

She was going to say something when she heard the door open. "That must be him," Martha said with a smile as she stood up and walked into the living room. She could hear them whispering, but she could hear what was being said clearly. "I thought I told you not to bring her here." She heard Clark tell Martha.

"Why? She's your daughter!" She heard Martha whisper yell. "We don't know that. She could be a clone trying to use you to get to me. I don't want to take that chance." She heard Clark say. "That is the most ridiculous thing I have ever heard!" Martha yelled.

Kagome had heard enough, gently setting her tea onto the counter near the sink. She began to walk towards the living room to leave. 'It's a good thing I left my stuff at Sesshomaru's penthouse.' She thought as Clark and Martha stopped talking to look at her. "I think I should go," Kagome told them. "But we were having so much fun bonding," Martha said as she walked to Kagome.

"No I don't want to stay when I'm not welcomed," Kagome said as she looked at Clark. "Oh you heard all of that," Martha said with a nervous laugh. Kagome gave her a dry look that said, of course, I heard it I have my father's hearing. "I understand, if you ever want to stop by, we're here," Martha told her. Kagome smiled softly before she kept walking towards the door and stopped when she got to Clark.

"I'm sorry you seem like a great person, but I can't take the chance a risk my families lives," Clark told her. Looking into his eyes, Kagome frowned. "Why do I get the feeling that you don't believe I'm some clone and is just not ready to be a father?" She asked, and she left before he could answer her, leaving him deep in thought.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Young Justice.

Chapter Four:

A pissed Batman and an equally pissed Sesshomaru was glaring at both Kagome and Conner who were currently sitting on a sidewalk, while they waited for Superman. Both Kagome and Conner refused to look at each other or them, so they were now sitting with their backs to each other, arms crossed over their chests, and identical scowls on their faces. Behind them was Wally, M'gann, Zatanna, Kaldur, Artemis, and Robin who had gotten there with Batman, the rest of the team, was currently either at mount justice or somewhere else doing their own thing. They were either looking at Batman, Kagome, Sesshomaru, and Conner or looking at the destruction, an extremely large hole into the side of a nearby building, that was caused by Kagome and Conner's fight.

"Someone explain what happened now!" Batman demanded causing them both to tense up. It was quiet for a while neither one of them spoke or moved to turn to look at the two adults. "Now." Sesshomaru said coldly causing them both to flinch and for Kagome to look at him and Batman, mostly him. Kagome sighed and began to tell them what happened.

~ Flashback ~

Kagome was now in Metropolis walking down the street angrily, not really paying attention to where she was going. She didn't have anywhere, in particular, she wanted to go to, she just wanted to calm down. 'I can't believe he used thinking I was a clone as an excuse. I guess I could understand if he said he wasn't ready to be a dad. It not like it matters since I don't need him to be a dad, I already had a dad who I love and miss! I need him to help me with my powers!' She thought angrily. A tiny part of her wondered why he would think she was a clone while the rest of her didn't care.

'If I was a clone how would I know personal things about his life?!' Se thought as she accidentally bumped into somebody, all she saw was their chest. Before she could apologize to them she heard they cut her off. "Watch where you're going!" The man yelled at her rudely and angrily. She looked up ready to tell him off but was surprised to find matching blue eyes to her own glaring down at her.

Ignoring her momentary shock, she glared angrily at him. "You watch where you're going!" Kagome yelled back. Before he could reply, a man with red hair cut in. "Calm down man, I'm sure this can be solved through a friendly conversation." He said. Kagome looked at him and took in his appearance.

He was taller than her which to her wasn't a surprise, had short spiky red hair, green eyes that were looking at her flirtingly, and a couple of barely noticeable freckles. He was wearing a red shirt, blue jean pants, and Timberlands. "Um, who are you?" Kagome asked him as she crossed her arms over her chest. "Wally West and may I ask who you are gorgeous?" Wally asked as he held out his hand.

Kagome blushed softly. "Kagome Higurashi." She mumbled as she shook his hand before blushing more when Wally kissed her knuckles. "How about you join us for lunch?" Wally suggested. She watched as he winched when the guy who bumped into her slapped him in the back of his head. "Anyway the man who bumped into you is Conner." Wally introduced him ignoring Conner's glare.

Conner was taller than wally and had olive-toned skin, short black hair, and blue eyes. He was wearing a black T-shirt with the classic S-shield in red, black fingerless gloves, and dark blue fatigue pants with a large buckled-belt tucked into dark-brown combat boots.

"That's Artemis." Wally introduced her. She had olive-toned skin, long thick blonde hair that was in a ponytail and dark gray eyes. She was wearing a white shirt, olive green crop top jacket, blue jean pants, and black combat boots. He was wearing a blue and black jacket with a high collar, black pants, and black sandals.

"That's Kaldur'ahm, but we call him Kaldur." Wally introduced him. He had light blond hair, brown skin, pale green eyes, high cheekbones, and a lean build.

"That's Megan." Wally introduced her. She had red hair that went past her shoulders, amber brown eyes, and had freckles. She was wearing a white T-shirt under a purple short-sleeved crop top sweater, purple skirt, knee-high socks, brown shoes, and a purple headband to keep her hair back.

"And that's Zatanna." Wally introduced her. She had medium length black hair and bright cyan colored eyes. She was wearing white earrings, a red tank top, black pants, and black Nikes.

"Um thanks for the offer but I should probably go and find my guardian," Kagome told him with a small smile that instantly dropped when she heard Conner snort. "You got something you want to say to me?" She demanded as she stepped in front of him purposely bumping into him in the process. She watched with a smirk as he tensed up and glared down at her.

~ End Flashback ~

"And that's how it started." Kagome finished. 'She's been spending too much time with the halfbreed.' Sesshomaru thought as he slightly shook his head.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Young Justice.

Chapter Five:

Batman stared at Kagome trying to figure out just exactly who and what she is. To him, she appeared to be a female version of Conner but with noticeable Asian features. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Superman land next to him, but instead of turning to greet him he watched as both Conner and Kagome stiffen, and their glare darkened at the sight of Superman.

He momentarily wondered why but decided to ask later while the others weren't around. "What's going on here?" Superman asked Batman while looking between Kagome and Conner, his eyes lingering on Kagome a few seconds longer.

While Batman was giving Superman a summary of what happened and Sesshomaru was in the middle of an urgent business call, Kagome glanced at Superboy. "Why so tense?" She asked him. "I could say the same for you and if you must know I'm his clone. What about you?" Conner asked as he looked her annoyed. "... Unfortunately for me, I'm his daughter." Kagome said ignoring how the superheroes who heard her eye's widened.

"Possibly another clone." Superman piped into their conversation before going back to his conversation with Batman. "I'm not your clone!" Kagome yelled, glaring heatedly at him only to stop when she accidentally began to activate her laser beams.

She smiled sheepishly at Superman and Batman, who was glaring at her while Conner was watching her with an amused smirk. After a while, they stopped glaring and continue their conversation. "I'm gonna go out on a limb and say you came out here for him to help with your powers, but he rejected you?" Conner asked Kagome causing her to look at him surprised.

"How did you know?" She asked him, momentarily wondering if he could read her mind. "How about I tell you," He began as he stood up and held his hand out for her to take. "While I buy us lunch and I get to know all about my little sister, and we work out a schedule for me to help you with your powers." He said with a small smile while he helped Kagome up.

"Little sister?" Kagome asked with an amused smile as she walked beside him. "I'm the clone of your dad, so I guess that technically makes me his son, making you my sister. And as your big brother, I'm going to say this now, I don't want Kid Mouth or any other guy that's not family near you without me being in the room." Conner said, ending the last part with a slight glare at the air ahead of him. Kagome merely giggled and shook her head, thinking about her other overprotective brothers.

"Wait, you'll help me with my powers?" Kagome asked him as she stopped and looked at him shocked. "Even after what I just did?" She winched, she watched as Conner stopped in front of her and looked down at her. She looked at his face trying to figure out his emotion, but couldn't. "I know what it's like to not have anyone to help with these powers. I don't want you to have to go through what I did. Besides, that's what big brothers are for." Conner told her, smiling softly when Kagome grinned and glomped him.

"THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU!" Kagome pulled back to look at his face. "You won't regret this!"


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Young Justice.

Chapter Six:

Kagome smiled as she sat in front of Conner. "I have a few questions. How old are you?" She asked him curiously before taking a bite out of her sandwich. "Physically I'm twenty-three but year-wise from the day I was created I'm eight," Conner answered her with a slight shrug.

"... So in a way, I'm older than you?." Kagome smirked before frowning when Conner replied. "I was 18 first," Conner told her in a smug tone.

"You haven't even lived for 18 years," Kagome grumbled, taking another bite out of her sandwich. "Irrelevant," Conner spoke with his mouth full, ignoring Kagome's eye roll.

"Do we have any more siblings?" Kagome asked him. She looked at him, questioningly when she saw him shake his head no. "So ... you've never been a big brother before? Why are you protective of me like one? I mean we met not too long ago and argued to top it off." Kagome asked him.

She listened as he explained how he watched the siblings around him during his time at Cadmus labs interact with each other. 'So he's basically copying what he witnessed?' She thought.

"Enough about me, how are we gonna do this? Any ideas?" Conner asked her finishing his sandwich.

"You can come to stay in Japan for a while, or I can stay here for a while," Kagome suggested, reaching for her drink. "You staying here will work out best with my line of work," Conner stated as he leaned back into his chair to relax as he waited for her to finish eating. Kagome thought about it for a while before she answered him. "Okay, I can probably stay in Sesshomaru's penthouse, but I was hoping to attend a university."

"Where's that? I can help you look into some universities." Conner offered her. "Thanks and he lives here in Metropolis," Kagome told him after she finished her sandwich, looking at him she wondered why he was scowling but had a pretty good guess.

"I was thinking about somewhere less close to our 'father' and more closer to where I live," Conner told her before standing up. "Where do you live?" Kagome asked him curiously. She watched him grab their trash before walking towards the trash can. "In Stanford, California with Wally and Dick," Conner called out to her, He through their trash away before walking back to her.

"Dick?" Kagome asked wondering who that was. "You'll meet him. Maybe you can go to Stanford University with us?" Conner suggested. He watched as Kagome stood up before pushing their chairs in.

"How long have you been going there?" Kagome asked him, walking next to him as they left the diner. Conner waited until they were outside before answering her. "Since 2015 so I've been there for three years. I'm majoring in law and product design with a minor in education." Conner explained while he guided her towards the direction they originally came from.

"Law and product design? I was thinking about majoring in history and/or psychology." Kagome said. The rest of the way they talked about training Kagome's powers and how they were going to keep them from going off while she was in her classes.

* * *

~ A Few Weeks Later ~

Wally and Richard stood side by side as they stood in the aisle as they tried to figure out exactly which one they were supposed to get. Wally wore a white shirt, grey sweatpants, and red hightop Converse. Richard wore his shades, black shirt, black sweatpants, and navy blue high top Converse.

~ Flashback ~

Opening the door, Wally stuck his head in and looked at the bed. He smirked when he saw Kagome's figure. "Kagome! ... Kagome! Wake up!" He called out to her.

He heard Kagome grumble to herself as she laid in the bed, saying something about not wanting to get up so early. He snickered a little guessing she didn't want to wake up for training. It was decided that Kagome would stay with him, Conner, and Dick (who she met the same day she came to their apartment) in Conner's room with him while he slept on the couch at the end of the bed.

Before he could call out to her again, he watched as she looked at him while running her fingers through her hair. "Where's my brother?" Kagome asked him curiously and sleepily.

"He had to go on a mission. Dick made breakfast if you're hungry." Wally told her. He watched her nod before moving to get out of the bed. He raised an eyebrow when he saw her freeze before picking up her phone up from the nightstand. "Is something wrong?" He asked her worriedly.

"I'm fine, I just need a few things from a store now."

~ End Flashback ~

"Why didn't you ask her which ones to get?" Dick asked Wally with an exasperated sigh. "I ran out of the room too fast besides with what we do on a daily basis this should be a piece of cake," Wally told him, reaching for a box of tampons.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Young Justice.

Chapter Seven:

'I should have never said anything, or maybe we should have never asked for help.' Wally thought while he massaged his temples. After five minutes of trying to decide what to get for Kagome, he made the mistake of asking an employee for help.

In the back of his mind, the far back, he knew him asking for help was not the mistake him telling her after Dick asked "You don't have to help us, after all, we're not doing rocket science just picking out somethings for our friend" which he quickly learned was probably one of the worse things he could say. While helping them pick out their objects, she lectured Wally about how important it was to pick out the right pads or tampons along with what Kagome might be going through.

In the end they were there much longer than either of them thought they would be along with their cart, which they didn't think they would need when they first walked into the store, was full of stuff they had tampons, pads, Pamprin, pocky, cookies and cream ice cream, cookie dough, Flash throw blanket, Kid Flash throw blanket, different flavors of tea bags, natural muscle relaxer bath bomb set, and hooded flannel robe all of which was for Kagome along with some things for themselves and the apartment such as green tea ice cream, rocky road ice cream, detergent, and hand soap; all of which was paid off with a credit card Bruce gave them to house Kagome for as long as she was staying with them.

Wall didn't have to look at Dick to know that he was giving him a look that clearly said it was all his fault.

~ With Conner ~

Conner adjusted the straps of his backpack as he continued to walk to his destination. He finished his mission with the team in Guatemala and was now heading towards his personal mission that he didn't want to go on but knew he had to.

He stopped at the door and took a deep breath while looking at the door making sure he had the right address. Taking another deep breath, he calmed himself down before ringing the doorbell. 'Remember, this is for Kagome and hell maybe I can benefit from this too.' He thought as he waited for someone to answer the door.

Not that long later, he wasn't shocked at all to see Clark and Lois's son Jonathan open the door with a huge grin on his face with Bruce's son Damian Wayne behind him. He felt a little bad about not telling Kagome about him but at the same time, he didn't plan on sharing her with Jon anytime soon, not as long as he could help it.

Jonathan Kent has tanned skin, bright blue eyes, and fluffy short black hair. He wore black glasses, a blue hoodie, khaki cargo shorts, and white socks. Damian Wayne has tanned skin, emerald green eyes, and raven hair styled somehow similar yet different to Bruce's. He wore a black long sleeve shirt, black pants, and black socks.

It was still funny to Conner and practically everyone else that Damian is older than Jonathan by three years, yet he barely came up to his shoulders

"Is Clark here? I need to talk to him about something important." Conner told Jonathan, ignoring Damian's glare. Before either of them could answer him he heard Clark walking towards them. "What are you doing here Superboy?" Clark asked, coming up to stand behind Jonathan and Damian with his arms crossed over his chest. He wondered how Conner knew how to find him but had a feeling Bruce was involved in someway.

Conner took a deep breath before looking Clark in his eyes. "Pack some clothes we're going to Japan."


	8. OVA: Happy Halloween!

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Young Justice.

Note: This chapter will not be connected to the story, it is them in the future. The chapter after this will be back in the present where they are teenagers and not currently dating.

OVA: Happy Halloween!

After putting down a bowl full of Kit Kat's and Hersey bars, Wally West groaned loudly as he sat in his chair, his wife Kagome West placed near their front porch for him. Next to him was an empty chair for Kagome, who was helping their kids get ready to go trick or treating with Shippo, Jon, and Damian.

He wanted to be the one to take them but couldn't because his foot was broke earlier that week during a school field trip in Bludhaven, meaning he could not use any Justice League or Kagome's help to heal it faster. On the bright side, he was able to stay home for work for a couple of days and was exempt for missions, but on the bad side, he couldn't take his kids trick or treating due to how far they planned on walking and the doctor telling him it wasn't a good idea.

Looking at his cast, he frowned. 'I can't wait until I get this stupid thing off.' Hearing someone snicked, he huffed before looking up to see who it was with a slight glare; he was not surprised at all to see that it was Shippo, Jon, and Damian who were snickering.

Looking over their costumes, he couldn't help but smirk at what they chose. Shippo was standing on the left and dressed as the Flash with the cowl off, Jon was standing on the right and dressed as Superman, and Damian was in the middle of both of them and dressed as Batman with the cowl off.

"Are the kids ready to go?" Shippo asked him. "They should be in a minute or two, nice costumes, by the way," Wally told them with a smirk. "Thanks! It was my idea!" Jon stated with a proud grin, to which Damian shook his head. Before he could say anything, Jon flew past them in a blur to hug Kagome.

Turning around as best as he could, he smiled when he saw his and Kagome's kids running towards them' Joan ran to him, Daisuke ran to Shippo, Rudy ran to Damian, and Jay stayed next to Kagome and Jon.

Their oldest son Jay was dressed as Kid Flash. Next was Joan; she was dressed as Supergirl. Finally were the twins Daisuke and Rudy they were dressed as Superboys; Daisuke was dressed as Conner's version, and Rudy was dressed as Jon's version.

Looking down at Joan, he smiled wide as he fixed her hair into a bun, knowing that she wanted him to do it rather than Kagome. "I love your costume princess, you look like a real superhero." He told her, smiling softly when he heard Joan's excited giggle.

"Thank you, daddy!" Joan yelled when he was finished before running to Shippo and Damian. "You're welcome, princess!" Wally yelled out to her. He looked over at Kagome with a smile when she sat in the other chair with a large bowl full of lollipops and Jolly Ranchers they planned to hand out to the trick or treaters.

They both watched as Jon and Jay walked to the others, everyone was waving goodbye to them. "Be safe, everyone, and don't go into any haunted houses!" He yelled out to them as they walked away from the house.

After a while of comfortable silence between them both, Kagome spoke. "You know they're going to meet up with Impulse at some point during the night, right?" She asked him, causing him to groan loudly. "Hopefully they don't go into a haunted house again, last time the twins had nightmares for weeks," Wally said with a frown.

"Well, they are teens, and they like to do things like that," Kagome said. "Yeah, but we specifically told them not to go there." Wally reminded her. "Sound familiar?" Kagome asked with a sly smirk, putting the bowl on the ground next to her.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Wally asked, looking at her with an eyebrow raised curiously. "Conner told me about Cadmus, and there's the fact that Clark and Barry told us both not to go after Poison Ivy and Harley because of the unknown drug they stole," Kagome told him.

"I really hate being a grown-up," Wally said, taking a Reese's cups out of his pocket. Kagome merely shook her head with a giggle, she decided not to bother asking Wally where he got the Resee's cup from since supposedly they ran out of them two days ago.


End file.
